Server List
The "Server List" is an official part of the McMMO wiki and server listing advertisements are allowed here. You may add your server''' using the format listed below. '''Keep descriptions under 30 words! DO NOT MESS WITH OTHER SERVERS! ---- IP: Play.Cwoare.nl Website: www.cwoare.nl Description: ''' 1.14.4 Server. MCMMO - SkyBlock - Survival - Prison - Factions. ---- '''IP: mc.daletech.us Website: www.DaleTech.us Description: ' ''1.14.4 server with a focus on survival building. Long time users of McMMO with a whole rank system based around it. Beautiful custom terrain. ---- '''IP: '''smp.ArchaiCraft.com '''Website: '''http://www.archaicraft.com/ '''Description: Survival 1.14.4, PvP, Small Community, Whitelist, Balanced Economy, Land Claiming, and Competitions! ______________________________________________________________________________________ IP: thediamonddragons.apexmc.co Website: Discord Description: ''' Factions 1.12.2. Active, growing community! Tons of plugins! Check us out and you'll have a blast! _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''IP: anevy.serv.onl Website: Discord.gg Description: ''' Survival 1.13.2 server. We have mcmmo and seasons. Come join. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''IP: kimchicraft.ddns.net Website: Discord.gg Description: ' ''Customised MCMMO server double XP weekends. Based in the UK on a smooth powerful server and friendly community. _______________________________________________________________________________________ '''IP: '''survival.bearcraft.eu '''Website: http://store.bearcraft.eu/ Description: 1.12.2-1.13 Survival-Creative Server. Jobs, Mcmmo, pets and more! Currently creative runs on 1.13. English. _______________________________________________________________________________________ IP: play.zion-craft.ru Website: https://vk.com/zion_craft Description: ' ''Server 1.11-1.12 McMMO (last version), Hardcore Survival world 1.12 (Zuma), New mobs, The strongest AntiHack Minigames: BedWars, SkyWars, Spleef, Hide n Seek, ---- 'IP: '''mc.crystalsurvival.us '''Website: '''http://crystalsurvival.us '''Description: ' The Crystal Survival server is a very fun survival server with unique plugins ---- '''IP: '''s7.hosthorde.com:26388 '''Description: The IronRealms Towny MCMMO server with custom plugins. friendly staff that are extremely willing to help. A fun and mature environment. ---- IP: '''survival.epiclegends.ml / factions.epiclegends.ml '''Website: '''epiclegends.ml '''Description: We are a fun server with friendly staff ready to help you! Join Now! ---- IP: '''play.flameffa.ml '''Description: We are a fun ffa server with awesome pvpers like you! Join Now! ---- IP: '''play.thegoldbar.org '''Website: '''thegoldbarorg.weebly.com '''Description: We're an established hard mode, semi-survival server with a mature crowd. PVP, raiding and griefing are allowed. No hacking, no cheating, no spam. _______________________________________________________________________________________ IP: craft-nations.mcpro.co / 198.24.164.74:39081 Website: http://craft-nations.enjin.com/ Description: A Factions server with crates, McMMO, Duels, Bounties, Custom Enchants, And much more! ---- IP: mc.frakce.eu Website: www.frakce.eu Description: Czechoslovak server - McMMO, frakce, kvízy, Jobs, enchant svatyně a mnohem víc! ----'IP:' diamondhaven.mcpro.co Website: www.diamondhaven.enjin.net Description: No raid or grief PvE Survival, MCMMO, Marriage, PvP arena, 1.8.9 ----'IP:' www.massivecraft.com Website: http://www.massivecraft.com Description: A factions and roleplay server with a large, active community, run by the developers of the Factions plugin. ----'IP': 69.25.207.173 Website: http://www.passioncraft.org/home Description: PassionCraft! McMmo Bending server, with Towny and other fun plugins to help enhance game play. Active staff and Friendly community! Come join! ---- IP: mc.247gamingworld.com Website: 'http://247gamingworld.com/ http://247gamingworld.com/ '''Description: ' Server-Factions,Creative,Mini-Games-Bedwars-Survival. Active staff looking for builders ---- '''IP: '''mineheroes.net '''Website: '''https://www.mineheroes.net/ '''Description: '''MineHeroes Minecraft server V 1.7-1.11.1+, MineHeroes v3, easy made Levels, daily quests, everyday events, custom plugins. Features: Factions, OPFactions, Prison, SkyBlock, Creative, 1v1 PvP, OPPVP, Survival, Minigames: Swarm, SG, SkyWars, UHC. The global reset - www.mineheroes.net/v ---- '''IP: '''play.battleasya.com '''Website: '''https://battleasya.weebly.com/ '''Description: '''BattleAsya is a simple, welcoming and friendly cracked Minecraft community network. We are heavily focusing on growing and nurturing our amazing community, and we welcome rule-abiding players of all ages and the from different countried and beliefs! ______________________________________________________________________________________________ '''IP: swisscraft.eu Website: discord.gg/pabTP3h Description: ''MCMMO & Towny based PVP Server. One of the longest-running servers since its creation on August 3, 2010. _______________________________________________________________________________________ IP: 108.248.87.80 Website: ''' https://discord.gg/GMmQrNT '''Description: '''1.14.4 Server. MCMMO - Semi Hardcore Factions.' Category:Mcmmo Category:PvP Category:Survival Category:Townys Category:Prison